wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
McCall Pack
The McCall Pack '''(also known as '''Scott's Pack) is a pack living in Beacon Hills, California that is led by the True Alpha werewolf Scott McCall. The pack is unique in the supernatural community, because it is not only made up of Werewolves but it also has a Werecoyote, a Thunder Kitsune, a Banshee, and Humans. Additionally, the pack has a great network of allies of all different species to help them when they need it, including Hunters, Mercenaries, Werewolves, Kitsunes, Hellhounds and Humans. The McCall Pack Emissary is Alan Deaton. Since the pack's formation, its members have dedicated their lives to keeping Beacon Hills safe from both supernatural and human threats. However, despite most of them being supernatural, they are really just regular teenagers who are struggling with their everyday lives. A common issue they have is balancing their human and supernatural lives, but they always overcome these problems in the end. For being as young as they are, they have each lost a great deal of loved ones throughout their journey through the supernatural world, but instead of letting their grief consume them, they use their pain to motivate them to continue fighting as hard as they can to protect their town, as they are the only ones equipped to handle this task. Over the course of the pack's existence, the pack has changed considerably as members have joined and left for various reasons, but its ever-changing roster has not deterred them from their ultimate mission of protecting each other and their town, because they are dedicated to dealing with any threat to their loved ones or the innocent civilians of Beacon Hills no matter what the circumstances. Pack Symbol The McCall Pack symbol was originally just a sketch that their Alpha, Scott McCall, used to trace with his fingers, though he admitted in the Season 3A episode Tattoo that it didn't have a specific meaning-- it was more of a symbolic representation of the Samoan word for "tattoo," which meant "open wound" and which acted as a reminder of his heartbreak following his break-up with Allison Argent. He eventually got the tattoo, two circular bands around his left bicep, one slightly thicker than the other, though Scott's best friend and packmate, Stiles Stilinski, has made his dislike of the tattoo well known. Ever since, this symbol, which, outside of the tattoo, takes the form of a circle with a smaller circle in the middle, has made several appearances in the series. Its most significant appearances were in Season 5B. In The Last Chimera, Scott carved the symbol in a wall where he knew that Theo Raeken would see it to serve as a warning and a reminder that he intended to reunite his pack and make them stronger than ever. Then, in Damnatio Memoriae, after Scott had reconciled with Stiles following their fight in Lies of Omission, Scott traced the inner circle of the symbol into the dirt on the ground next to them before indicating that Stiles finish it. After Stiles traced the larger outer circle, the symbol acted as proof that the first step of the McCall Pack's reunion had occurred and demonstrated their vow to reconcile with the other members of the pack, starting with bringing Kira Yukimura back from Shipprock, and then reconciling with Malia Tate and Liam Dunbar. Advantages Due to the diverse nature of the pack, each member has their own unique traits that contribute to the collective, making them a force to be reckoned with when they are united and working toward a common goal. Scott, as their leader, is the one who brought all of its members together, and due to being the most optimistic member of the pack, it is he who motivates the pack into putting their all into their missions. Due to his very empathic nature, he also provides support and comfort to the other pack members when they are hurting, as he's able to easily identify when they are scared, depressed, or anxious. Stiles, as the son of a Sheriff, acts as the detective of the group, researching the various threats to the pack, identifying their patterns and behavioral quirks, and contributing strongly to the pack being a detective, who comes up with plans and back ups, as well as figuring out patterns and behavior of their enemies. Stiles is also often aided in these tasks by Lydia, who is a true genius with an IQ of 170 and who has a extensive knowledge base in numerous fields from mathematics to history to mythology. The shapeshifters of the group, Scott, Malia, Liam, and Kira, act as the "muscle" of the group due to their supernatural strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and accelerated healing abilities. This was especially true for Kira, who, as a Kitsune, had supernaturally-enhanced intuitive combat and weaponry skills, and could both siphon electricity and create lightning and foxfire, which aided greatly in battle. This was also true of Allison when she was a member, as her Hunter training was so extensive that she was an expert markswoman and had an arsenal of weaponry at her disposal, which made up for her lack of supernatural powers. Recently, Lydia has also began to act as a fighter for the pack as well, as she was trained in close-quarters combat by Jordan Parrish, and was taught by fellow Banshee and McCall Pack ally Meredith Walker to use her Banshee scream as a weapon, using it as a concussive blast to throw enemies backward. Though the pack is quite large, it lacked the traditional structure of most packs that required a minimum of one Alpha and three Beta shapeshifters, they weren't able to increase their individual strength through their pack's collective, since the only Betas in the pack were Malia and Liam. However, now that Scott has given Hayden Romero the Bite, it is possible that they will now become stronger due to having the minimum of three Betas needed to increase each other's strength, making them much stronger and more effective. Pack Members Current= Scotts-green-camo-hoodie.jpg|'Scott': Werewolf; True Alpha.|link=Scott McCall Stiles4334.jpg|'Stiles': Human; possessed by Nogitsune (formerly).|link=Stiles Stilinski Lydia45527.jpg|'Lydia': Banshee.|link=Lydia Martin Isaac6737.jpg|'Isaac': Werewolf; Beta.|link=Isaac Lahey Tumblr_static_6len0903pyww0kk8k00k4koow.jpg|'Malia': Werecoyote; Beta.|link=Malia Tate =Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Danny-Ethan.jpg|'Patrick': Werewolf; Beta.|link=Patrick Lycan Liam-red-hoddie-hm-Teen-Wolf.jpg|'Liam': Werewolf; Beta.|link=Liam Dunbar Theoreaken23.jpg|'Theo': Werecoyote; Beta.|link=Theo Raeken Corey_Teen_Wolf.jpg|'Corey': Chameleon; Beta.|link=Corey Bryant 2%26amp%3Bfile%3DAfa9dfc3825f79e0bb6ecf619cd72191.jpg|'Brody': Hellhound; Beta.|link=Brody Fiore 50cc7e4a52de2ad37a283a5ebaf354f1.jpg|'Marieke': Kitsune; Fire.|link=Marieke Fiore |-| Allies= Teen_Wolf_Season_1_Episode_11_Formality_Deaton_at_clinic.jpg|'Deaton': Druid; Emissary.|link=Alan Deaton 20_e0cgc.jpg|'Melissa': Nurse.|link=Melissa McCall 14584d126619b9ea2d53492959b77201.jpg|'Sheriff': Sheriff.|link=Sheriff Stilinski Parrish452.jpg|'Parrish': Hellhound; Beta, Deputy|link=Jordan Parrish Reg_600.teen.ls.62212.jpg|'Derek': Werewolf; Beta.|link=Derek Hale Braeden343.jpg|'Braeden': Mercenary.|link=Braeden Chrisargentimage-original.jpg|'Chris': Hunter.|link=Chris Argent |-| Former= |-| Rejected= #